


Touch

by ahminjoon



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Mashlum, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahminjoon/pseuds/ahminjoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is ready for his birthday present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to hell. Bye.  
> Ashton tweeted "my boys" and I had to write this.

**Touch**

Michael is ready for his birthday present. His boyfriends had promised him a night that he wouldn't forget. And Michael's really excited.

 

He's turning twenty-one today and this is being the best birthday he has ever had. It started with a nice breakfast in bed this morning and an amazing lunch with his parents and boyfriends. And now it's time for the best part and he's fucking ready.

 

"Hey, babe." Ashton comes through the door smiling at him. Michael's laying in their bed with only his boxers on. He's been waiting for a while.

 

"Hi, Ash. Where's Cal? I want my present!" Ashton laughs of Michael's desperation and gets closer to the bed.

 

"He's coming. Calm down, Mikey." Ashton sits near him and lets his gaze goes through Michael's entire body, he smiles again when he gets to Michael's face. "Fuck, you're so hot, babe. Age is doing you good."

 

Michael goes red. Even after two years together Ashton still can make him blush that easily.

 

"Shut up." Michael murmurs. And before Ashton can say anything else, Calum comes running through the door and jumps on the bed.

 

"Who wants an orgasm?" Calum playfully asks while climbing on top of Michael.

 

Michael laughs. "Me! I really want one orgasm."

 

Calum is only on his boxers too and his body is warm and feels so fucking good on top of Michael. Michael rests his hands on Calum's waist and gives it a little squeeze. Calum lowers his head until he's touching his forehead on Michael's shoulder and bite softly there, making Michael release a low moan.

 

Ashton gets closer to them, he puts one hand on Calum's back and the other one on Michael's newly brown hair, stroking it the way he knows Michael likes. Ashton loves the way that Calum's and Michael's skin contrast with each other. It makes they look even more gorgeous together.

 

"My boys. Damn, I love you so much." Ash has a fond but also hungry look on his face.

 

"We will love you too if you take off your clothes, like, now." Calum lifts his head from Michael's shoulder to say cheekily and trusts his body a little making Michael moans again below him.

 

"Fucker, that's low." Ashton gets off the bed fast and starts undressing. He's weak when it comes to his boys making noises, fucking hot noises like that.

 

They all laugh. Ashton finishes undressing and comes back to bed at their side. They have a large bed, more than enough room for all three of them in it.

 

Ashton holds Calum's hair and pulls at it - making Calum moan - until their faces are really close and then he kisses Calum softly for a moment. Michael watches them from below with a smile on his face. How did he get so fucking luck?

 

Calum and Ashton stop kissing and return their attention to Michael. Ashton lowers himself and gives Michael a kiss just like he had just done to Calum.

 

"So Ash, let's give Mikey his present?" Calum climbs off Michael and Michael whines in Ashton's mouth. He loves feeling a hot body on top of him. Not any hot body, only his boyfriends'.

 

Ashton stops kissing Michael and laughs.

 

"Yeah, you're ready, babe?" He asks Michael.

 

Ash don't waste any time and his hands start pushing Michael's boxers off. Calum had taken his boxers off while they were kissing and the sight of his naked boyfriends makes Michael's dick starts to wake up.

 

"Yes, so ready guys, please." Michael lifts his ass a little to help Ashton finish undressing him.

 

"Oh, he's already begging, Ash. Tonight will be so much fun." Calum looks at Ashton amused.

 

"I hate you two," Michael whines and twitches in the bed.

 

"No, you love us," Ashton says as he starts to trail Michael's chest with his long pointer finger. He gets lowers his head and give a little kiss on Michael's belly. Ashton's long hair tickles Michael a little and it's such a good feeling. He feels warm and loved with a simple touch.

 

Calum sits on Michael's other side, he has something black on his hands, it looks like a piece of cloth.

 

"What's that?" Michael asks. It feels so good, Ashton caressing his chest. But he wants more.

 

"This is part of your present. Would it be okay if we put it in your eyes?" Oh, this will be interesting. Michael shakes his head.

 

Ashton has stopped with his finger and is now paying attention to their conversation. Calum lifts one eyebrow waiting for Michael's answer.

 

"Yeah. Yes. Fuck yes." They chuckle at Michael. Michael's always very excited to try new things, Ashton and Calum are the same, but Michael eagerness is always cute.

 

Ashton helps Michael sits so Calum can bind the cloth in Michael's eyes. It feels weird, not seeing anything and he feels a little bit vulnerable. But Michael trusts them.

 

He lays in the bed again, still getting used to the darkness. And Calum and Ashton are in silence for a moment.

 

"Guys?" They don't answer and instead, Michael feels the bed move and lips touch his feet, it tickles a little. "What are yo-"

 

"Shii, babe." Calum shuts him up with a finger in his mouth.

 

There are hands holding his calves and Michael feels his left dumb being sucked. And it is weirdly good. His right feet is being kissed and fondled. He thinks is Ashton in his right side since he can feel some stubble and Calum doesn't have one right now.

 

The kisses and licks start to go up to Michael's knee. In the beginning, this was feeling a little weird but now Michael's entire body is starting to go on fire. His dick is getting hard. He tries to touch it but someone slaps his hands away. Michael whines.

 

"No yet, Mikey," Ashton says slowly. And then Michael feels his stubble scratching his knee in his right leg. Calum is biting his left thigh softly again and again and kissing it after. Michael's moaning and contorting himself below them.

 

"Does this feels good?" Calum asks, his voice is smoother than normal and is so fucking sexy. It makes chills go through Michael's body.

 

"Yeah, it would be better if my dick was being touched. I was promised an amazing orgasm." He answers a little breathless.

 

"Calm down, babe. We're just starting." Ashton says and Michael bets he's grinning. But Michael can't see. Calum chuckles.

 

There's a lot more kissing and biting and then they finally got to Michael dick. At this point, Michael's already a mess of moans and he's begging shamelessly for someone to touch his dick.

 

"Fuck, Mikey. I love your legs so much. And seeing they red and angry because of us is making me want to come on them so bad." His legs are really red - more on Calum's side, he is a biter - and it feels like fire. Calum's words make Michael groan loud. He fucking needs to touch his dick. And this isn't helping.

 

Ashton's saying something to Calum that Michael can't make sense of. And then finally, fucking finally, someone touches his leaking dick. Is Calum. Michael already knows the difference between how Calum jerks him off and how Ashton does. Calum's more aggressive and fast, he likes to make Michael moan loudly and lose control. Ash's the opposite, he goes torturingly slow until Michael starts to go crazy and begs to come.

 

Michael's moaning and he's close, so fucking close. Calum's hand feels so good on his dick, "Yes, Cal. I'm going t-to come." But then Calum's hands are off of him. Michael grunts frustrated. He was so close.

 

"Please. Oh, please, guys." He begs. Ash and Cal laugh.

 

"Not yet. Turn around for us." Ashton says pushing his shoulds.

 

"Yeah, Mikey. We want to give your sexy ass some attention." Calum slaps - not so softly - Michael's ass when he turns around and lay face down on the bed. Michael grunts and his dick twitch. He likes when Calum hit his ass, he likes a fucking lot. Calum puts a pillow in his head since he's blindfolded and couldn't find one himself.

 

Michael hears some smacking noises and he guesses that Calum and Ashton are kissing. He doesn't like that he can't see it.

 

Watch they kiss is one of Michael's favorite things, is hot, sexy and makes him feel warm inside. But he can't see it right now.

 

"Hey! Is my birthday, stop kissing." He pouts. The boys giggle.

 

"Oh, the baby wants attention?" Calum makes a baby voice and slaps his ass playfully again.

 

"Shut up," Michael says muffed. He does want attention.

 

And then Michael feels hands on his ass. Opening his cheeks and a finger slowly tracing his crack. He shivers. Michael has been waiting for this. He parts his legs more and feels Calum - he thinks - sits in the middle of them.

 

There are two hands keeping his ass cheeks open, Calum's hands, and one finger teasing his opening, Ashton's. Besides this, he feels Calum starts to bite his ass cheeks closer to where he his holding it. And it's all a little too much. Michael feels a little overwhelmed with all the attention - that he had asked for - but it's a very good feeling, just different.

 

"Guys, guys. I'm so close. Fuck me, please." Michael moans the words. He needs something. Right now.

 

"Oh, fuck, Mikey." He hears Calum whispers.

 

Ashton that was quiet until now leans closer to Michael's ear. "Going to fuck you so hard, babe. Do you want that? Want me to fuck your ass really good while Calum fucks your gorgeous mouth?" Ashton whispers. And Michael can't even respond, he can only whine. He wants that. Oh fuck, he really does.

 

Calum laughs. "Yeah, he wants that, Ash." Michael feels Calum's warm hands going through his entire back.

 

Not being able to see makes that every simple and little touch on Michael a lot more intense. Trying to guess who's hand is touching him, who's mouth is kissing and licking every part of him. He doesn't know for how long they've been at this but it feels like hours, his body's heavy, his dick is almost exploding, he needs to come before his dick falls off but also, he really wants to be fucked by his boyfriends.

 

"On your knees for me, babe." Ashton husky voice makes Michael move fast, getting on his knees and parting his legs. "Yeah, that's how I like it,"  Ash says and Michael whimpers.

 

Calum's on his side and he hits his ass a couple of times while Ashton opens the tube of lube. Soon he feels Ashton's long fingers teasing his opening and pushing only one finger inside him. Michael shivers a little at the feeling.

 

Calum's in front of him now. He messes his hair and bites his cheek softly.

 

"I really like your new hair," Calum says to him, but Michael can't answer, not when Ashton is pushing a second finger inside of him. Michael can only moan more.

 

"I like his new hair too, so sexy," Ashton respond from behind Michael. They both laugh. And Calum agrees.

 

"Mikey... Open your mouth for me, love. " Calum's voice is soft and a little breathless. Michael opens his mouth. He's eager to taste Calum.

 

Calum brings his angrily hard and leaking dick to Michael's mouth, pushing only the head inside. Michael starts sucking at the same moment eagerly. He's could suck Calum's dick all day.

 

Michael moans around Calum's dick when Ashton pushes a third finger inside of him, which makes Calum moans too. Ashton is fucking his fingers inside of Michael and Calum has both his hands holding Michael's hair and the pressure and Ashton's fingers are driving Michael insane. He thrust his hips trying to match Ash's fingers moves. And he needs someone to touch his dick, right the fuck now.

 

Calum pushes more of his dick into Michael's mouth, making him open his mouth more and moan around it. Calum's losing his control, Michael can tell by the way he's pushing his hair hard and moaning more loud.

 

When Michael's sucking half of Calum's dick with a good speed and holding Calum's thighs for balance, he feels Ashton takes his fingers out of his ass.  And Michael hears him opening a condom.

 

Calum's pushing Michael's hair, trying to get Michael to swallow all of his dick. Michael opens his mouth, even more, his jaw hurts a little but he wants to take it. He knows he can take it. He's sucking faster now, making Calum's moans get louder. Michael can tell that he's really close.

 

But Michael stops sucking when he feels Ashton's dick start to push his way inside his ass. Michael moans again around Calum's dick. Even with all the preparation it still stings a bit. A very good and welcome sting.

 

Michael's body is shaking a little, he can't focus on sucking Calum's dick right now, not with Ashton dick going at every thrust a bit more inside of him. Everything feels so good and overwhelming at the same time.

 

Calum's messily fucking his mouth, Ashton's thrusting slowly inside of him and Michael is trying to get a little friction in his dick, with no success. And he's moaning and moaning. His short nails are probably hurting Calum, here he's holding strongly on his thigh.

 

"I'm g-gonna come, Mikey," Calum says above him, thrusting his dick faster in his mouth. Michael only moans more, making Calum finally come on his throat with the vibration. Michael has used to this, so he swallows it all without a problem. He loves when Calum comes in his mouth.

 

"Fucking shit. You two are so hot." Ashton grunts behind Michael. Calum takes his soften dick from Michael's mouth and sits near his head while caressing his cheek. There's more movement on the bed.

 

And Calum unties and takes the cloth from his eyes, making Michael blink repeatedly, not being used to the light anymore. He looks at Calum. Calum is sweaty and with a big smile on his face. He looks fucking beautiful, like always. Michael wants to kiss him.

 

"You did so well, babe." Calum holds his face and like he was reading Michael's mind, he kisses Michael's mouth for a moment, swallowing a moan that leaves Michael when Ashton gives a harder thrust. Calum laughs and lets go of his face. Michael looks behind himself, at Ashton. Ashton is fucking him hard and fast now, his hair covering half his face - he looks fucking gorgeous -, making they both shake with his movements. When Ashton finally hits Michael prostate - the fucker was purposely avoiding it before - Michael moans so loud it hurts his own ears.

 

"Ash. Ash, please, my dick. Please. I need to come." Michael begs, he can't wait anymore.

 

"Yeah, ok, babe. You've been so good for us tonight. I think you deserve it. Cal?" Ashton's voice comes hurried and breathless, and he nods at Calum. Who moves from Michael's head and fucking finally starts to stroke his tortured dick.

 

"Yes, fuck, yes. Faster, Cal." Calum goes faster with one hand and holds Michael's shoulders with the other one. Ashton is thrusting more erratically now, holding Michael's waist strongly, and trying to hit Michael's spot at every thrust. Michael rests his head on his arms and with a long and loud moan, he comes hard.

 

Calum strokes him until there's nothing left on his dick and then lets go of it. Sitting beside him again and looking at Ashton. Ashton that is grunting behind Michael and with a few more  hard thrusts he's finally coming too, inside of Michael. Ashton takes a moment to breath letting his body rests on top of Michael's.

 

With a deep breath, Ashton's takes his dick out of Michael. He kisses Michael's shoulders and get's up.

 

Michael lays on the bed, Calum goes to lay by his side and after Ashton trash the used condom he lays on Michael other side. The three of them a little out of breath.

 

Michael looks at his sweaty and gorgeous boyfriends and smile. "Well, that wasn't so bad." He laughs.

 

"Happy Birthday, Mikey." Calum's eyes are glowing and Michael loves him so much. And he loves Ashton so much. Michael loves them so much.

 

"Yeah, idiot. Happy Birthday." Ashton kisses his forehead.

 

"Thank you. I love you so much, you know?" Michael whispers. It's too much sometimes, the love he feels for them.

 

"We know." Calum and Ashton say together. The trio is a mess of legs and arms now. They're so close in a nice and warm cuddle that you can't tell which part belong to what person.

 

"My boys!" Ashton says loud and lifts his body. "I love your annoying asses." He's laugh and then throws himself on top of the other two.

 

"Ash, you're so romantic. I'm going to cry." Calum's says muffed from below Ashton and trying to free himself.

 

"You do say the most beautiful things." Michael's laughing so much that maybe he's going to cry.

 

But Ashton shuts them up, though. He kisses Calum and then kisses Michael until they're both quiet. And maybe ready for round two.

 

_End._

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on tumblr: [mashlum](http://mashlum.tumblr.com). :)
> 
> 05/12: I fixed some spelling mistakes. ugh
> 
> And let me know if you like it or whatever!


End file.
